Фрукторианство
thumb|Фруктовый стенд на Рынке в Барселоне Фрукторианство (от лат. fructus — плод, от — плод, также: плодоедение, фруктоедение, фрутарианство или фруторианство) — питание плодами растений, преимущественно сырыми, как сладкими сочными фруктами и ягодами, так и плодовыми овощами, часто с добавлением орехов, иногда бобовых, зерновых и семян. Фрукторианцы едят только ту пищу, ради которой растения не нужно уничтожать. Фрукторианцами обычно считаются люди, в диете которых необработанные плоды составляют как минимум 75% (3/4). В идеале употребляются только плоды растений. Практика В практике фруктоедения плоды до употребления никак не обрабатывают (только очищают), ничего к ним не добавляют и редко смешивают. Пищевые добавки, специи и усилители вкуса не используются. Если принимаются в пищу орехи, то в небольших количествах, не часто и только молодые и свежие, сохранившие влагу. Появляется все больше фруктоедов, исключающих их вовсе. Сухофрукты если и употребляются, то только высушенные на воздухе, при низкой температуре. Обычно фрукторианцы предпочитают употреблять в пищу как можно больше экологически чистых плодов, выращенных без обработки химическими средствами и предпочтительно в регионе их проживания. Многие люди считают себя фрукторианцами, если в их диете фрукты составляют основную часть не постоянно, если доля их в рационе колеблется. Некоторые варьируют долю фруктов в зависимости от сезона (например, 100%-но летом и осенью, то есть в плодородные периоды, и меньше в месяцы, когда фрукты менее доступны или уступают в свежести и качестве), а также в зависимости от условий жизни (температуры воздуха, климата, культурного окружения и т.д.). Многие овощи — плоды (как помидоры, сладкий перец, огурцы), поэтому подходят фруторианцам, а другие — жизненно важные части растений: корни (например, морковь), листья (зеленый лук), поэтому они избегаются. Другие примеры плодов: дыни, клубника, черника, малина, грецкий орех, гречиха, бобовые, смородина, абрикосы, авокадо, фиги, бананы и множество других. Разновидности Многие фрукторианцы питаются только сырыми сочными спелыми фруктами, полагая, что такая пища единственно необходима и достаточна, но существуют и вариации фруктоедения, основанные на личных предпочтениях, соображениях полезности и этики. Можно быть фрукторианцем и не полным сыроедом. Многие фрукторианцы регулярно употребляют орехи, а некоторые совсем от них отказываются. Некоторые пьют много свежеотжатых соков. Есть и вид фрукторианства, при котором употребляются только плоды, упавшие на землю естественным путем, то есть после полного созревания. Одной из расширенных версий фруктоедения является диета, известная под названием 80/10/10 или 811 (80 % углеводов, 10 % белков, 10 % жиров — по энергетической ценности). В ней в дополнение к фруктам рекомендуется употреблять немного зеленых овощей.Douglas Graham, 2006, The 80/10/10 Diet История Известны отдельные фрукторианцы, практиковавшие фруктоедение в какой-то период жизни в разные времена (например, Стив Джобс "Steve Jobs" by Walter Isaacson. "Finally Jobs proposed Apple Computer. 'I was on one of my fruitarian diets,' Jobs explained." page 120. "She just wanted him to be healthy, and Jobs would be making weird pronouncements like, 'I'm a fruitarian and I will only eat leaves picked by virgins in the moonlight.'”" page 127. , а также и фрукторианские группы и течения, представляющие различные варианты фрукторианства (практики нравственного принципа ахимса, дзен-макробиотика), натуральные гигиенисты Rusmedserver.ru - Натуральная гигиена. Колонии фруктоедов-сыроедов существовали еще в 1924 году в Калифорнии, в Аргентине, в Австралии. В Калифорнии и по сей день процветают фруктоеды. Их рацион содержит меньше 22 г белков в день, черпают они эти белки из фруктов. <…> Бесспорна наличность случаев, когда такого рода режим дал прекрасные результаты. Мне пришлось наблюдать одного долголетнего чистого фруктоеда-сыроеда, жившего во Франции. Вид у него был замечательно здоровый.Н. В. Тарасова и Т. И. Бохановской «Сырая пища и её приготовление» (Ленинград, 1931 г.) Обоснования Этические Основная идея — уважительное сосуществование со всем живым, достижение оптимального здоровья при непричинении вреда без необходимости. Практикуется уважительное отношение не только к животным, но и к растениям. Фрукторианство - это веганство с расширенной областью внимания. Многие фрукторианцы бережно относятся как к живой природе в целом (экосистемам), так и к отдельным представителям флоры и фауны, а также стараются минимизировать потребление вещей, произведенных из растительного сырья (например, древесины), помимо избегания предметов, изготовленных из останков животных (этический веганизм). Диетологические Плоды рекомендованы для ежедневного употребления ведущими диетологами мира. Рациональное питание невозможно без необходимого количества и ассортимента свежих или прошедших переработку фруктов, ягод и овощей . Эволюционные Фрукторианцы полагают, что человек плодояден исходя из сравнительного анализа пищеварительной системы различных млекопитающих. Количество и строение зубов, протяжённость и структура пищеварительного тракта, расположение глаз, характер ногтей, функции кожи, состав слюны, относительные размеры печени, число и расположение молочных желез, положение и строение половых органов, строение плаценты и многие другие факторы — всё это свидетельствует о том, по их мнению, что по своей конституции человек является плодоядным существом. Однако миллионы лет истории становления человека как существа всеядного и существующие традиции питания опровергают это предположениеПИЩА ДЛЯ РАЗМЫШЛЕНИЯ. Эволюция. В МИРЕ НАУКИ . Кроме того, приготовление пищи также сыграло решающую роль в развитии человеческого видаЭлементы - новости науки: Хорошее питание — залог большого ума. Поедание плодов считается естественным поведением в экосистеме для многих высших приматов, так как фрукты «производятся» растением наиболее привлекательными, чтобы быть съеденными определенными видами животных. За счет этого растения обеспечивают своим семенам более высокую вероятность прорастания. Семена многих растений после поедания плодов проходят, не теряя всхожести, через кишечники птиц и млекопитающих после поедания ими плодов. (см. Распространение с помощью животных). Семена, заключённые в сочных плодах, распространяются животными, поедающими эти плоды. Мякоть в желудке и кишечнике переваривается, а защищенные плотной кожурой семена проходят непереваренными и выбрасываются на новом месте вместе с помётом - семена высеиваются вместе с удобрениями. Значение плода для растения — защита и распространение семян. До созревания верхний слой защищает их от высыхания, механических повреждений и поедания (в этот период в нём обычно накапливаются ядовитые, кислые или вяжущие вещества, которые при созревании плода исчезают) . Экологические * восстановление зеленых насаждений; * противодействие эрозии почв и оползням; * многостороннее улучшение микроклимата (стабилизация температур, влажности, улучшение качества воздуха); * избежание загрязнения окружающей среды испражнениями и газами сельскохозяйственных животных; * неядовитые отходы, компост; Экономические * экономия на затратах производства (энергетических и трудовых), упаковочных материалах, кухонном оборудовании, и т. д.; * децентрализация сельского хозяйства; * снижение риска потерь насаждений (например, устойчивость к засухе); * деревья естественным образом создают строительный материал, помимо древесины, для альтернативных или традиционных архитектурных построек; * плоды — легко воспроизводимый вид пищи, возможно огромное разнообразие и выведение новых сортов; Эстетические * фрукторианцам приятнее жить в окружении садов, а не полей с монокультурой или животноводческих ферм; * цветение плодовых деревьев очень красиво; * фрукты делают нас привлекательнее; Другие в том числе и не подтверждённые научно: * предотвращение болезней; * формирование стройного тела; * сохранение зрения; * освобождение от пищевых зависимостей; * избежание психических проблем; * фрукты полезны для мозговой деятельности; * высвобождение свободного времени при минимальном приготовлении пищи; * люди, у которых есть свой сад, более независимы экономически. Критика * питание экологически чистыми фруктами может оказаться дорогим или недоступным в разных регионах; * ограничение в выборе пищи может негативно сказаться на социальных связях индивида. Питательная недостаточность В Германии с 1996-го по 1998-й год под руководством Клауса Лейцманна (Claus Leitzmann) Гисенским университетом (Justus-Liebig-Universität Giessen) было проведено крупное исследование сыроедов. В ходе его было выявлено, что треть обследованных женщин в возрасте до 45 лет страдали аменореей, у 45 % всех обследованных мужчин и у 15 % женщин была обнаружена железодефицитная анемия, при чём тем чаще, чем больше был стаж сыроедения. В крови у всех обследованных был выявлен недостаток кальция, железа, магния, йода, цинка, витаминов E, D и B12, причём количества магния, железа и витамина E, поступавшего с пищей, было достаточно, что свидетельствует о том, что эти вещества усваивались плохо. Количества поступавшего с пищей бета-каротина было больше, чем рекомендуется, а в крови у обследуемых был обнаружен недостаток витамина А, из чего можно сделать вывод о том, что бета-каротин также усваивался плохо. У 57 % обследованных вес тела был значительно ниже нормы. Среди обследованных были как сыроеды-строгие вегетарианцы (веганы), так и сыроеды-нестрогие вегетарианцы и сыроеды-мясоеды.Justus-Liebig-Universität Giessen В исследовании сыроедов 1999 года 30 % участниц страдали аменореейConsequences of a long-term raw food diet on body ... [Ann Nutr Metab. 1999 - PubMed result]. Другое исследование того же года выявило, что у сыроедов значительно более сильная эрозия зубной эмалиDental erosions in subjects living on a raw food d... [Caries Res. 1999 - PubMed result]. В финском исследовании 1995 года у сыроедов выявлен низкий уровень омега-3-жирных кислотFatty acid composition of erythrocyte, platelet, a... [Lipids. 1995 - PubMed result]. Несколько исследований (1982, 1995, 2000 годов) показали, что у сыроедов очень низкий уровень B12 в крови (известно, что участники одного из них впоследствии стали принимать добавки витамина)Metabolic vitamin B12 status on a mostly raw vegan... [Ann Nutr Metab. 2000 - PubMed result]Vitamin B-12 status of long-term adherents of a st... [J Nutr. 1995 - PubMed result]Serum vitamin B12 and blood cell values in vegetar... [Ann Nutr Metab. 1982 - PubMed result]. Эволюция человека Ричард Рэнем из Гарвардского университета утверждает, что приготовление растительной пищи могло стать причиной ускоренного развития головного мозга человека, начавшегося 1.8 миллиона лет назад, так как полисахариды в крахмало-содержащей пище становились более усваиваемы и, как следствие, позволяли организму поглощать больше калорий.'Cooking as a biological trait'. [Comp Biochem Physiol A Mol Integr Physiol. 2003 - PubMed result] Однако на этот счёт существует возражение: более вероятно, что люди начали готовить пищу на огне примерно 200–300 тыс. лет назад. В этом случае «кулинарная революция» помогает объяснить не первый, а второй период быстрого роста мозга и уменьшения зубов — тот, который был связан со становлением сапиенсов и неандертальцев. Что же касается первого периода, связанного с появлением ранних архантропов, то для его объяснения, вероятно, вполне достаточно увеличения доли мяса в рационе. Последовательный переход ко всё более легко усваиваемой пище не только снизил энергетические затраты на жевание и пищеварение, но и создал предпосылки для уменьшения объема пищеварительной системы, что тоже дало немалую экономию. Примечания См. также * Белково-энергетическая недостаточность Ссылки Сайты о фрукторианстве на английском:: * Fruitarian Worldwide Network * What is a Fruitarian? * 30bananasaday — Сообщество «30 Бананов в день», группа «Fruitarian» * Fruitarians.net — Интернациональный фрукторианский сайт с русскоязычным форумом только на русском: * Фрукторианство — русскоязычное сообщество * Интервью с Ричардом Блэкменом (фруторианцем с 12-летним стажем) Категория:Вегетарианство Категория:Веганство